Timeless Moments With You
by Zee126
Summary: When Awful Alvin actually takes over Bumblyburg, Larryboy and Archibald take a time machine to see if they can stop him before it was too late. With all hope fading, they are trapped in the dark future. Will Larryboy prove himself worthy and save the day, or will Awful Alvin ruin the town's future? What will become of Larryboy himself? This is a MUST READ! :D
1. It's Over

Hey new story! This one is long and is over ten chapters. This is one of my big grand long Larryboy stories. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Larryboy, and just to let you know its the Larryboy Cartoon adventures series and not the Veggietales one. I just put it in the Veggietales category for a while.

Anyway about the interesting title. It was meant to be ironic.

* * *

Chapter 1-It's Over

Larryboy knew one thing for sure-he just lost to Awful Alvin.

He couldn't see what was happening though.

It all started as a regular day. For Larryboy it did.

As a superhero, he was always fighting against villains. Today it was Awful Alvin and his sidekick, Lampy, who is your average floor lamp.

This time, Alvin set out to take over Bumblyburg with robots.

The robots he designed were your average robots made of metal and had all those robot stuff. It had no feet and floated above the ground. It also had arms and those red beady eyes and an antenna on its head. They even had its own robot voice. On it's back, written in red, were the words **ALL HAIL ALVIN. **They were all controlled by a satellite dish somewhere. And they obeyed Alvin's commands.

Larryboy's plan was to get to find the satellite powering the robots, destroy it, and incarnate Alvin.

But this plan was interrupted when Alvin caught Larryboy as his robots swarmed around him. Alvin was riding on top of one of the robots with Lampy. More words were written on it back, which were **ALVIN WINS**.

"Ha ha ha ha!" cackled Alvin, as he approached Larryboy with his army crowding in. Thenk he took Lampy, saying to him, " Sorry about this Lampy," even though Lampy was not even alive.

Then he summoned a robot forward. Then the robot's head turned around and a panal on the back of its head opened up. It revealed an electrical outlet. After putting some shades on, Alvin plugged Lampy. Lampy's light switched on-very brightly. Then without warning, he swung Lampy's light at Larryboy's face and made a direct hit.

As Larryboy fell backwards, he groaned in pain, and then he realised his eyes hurt, bad. He was blind. A robot picked up Larryboy, waved an arm in front of hid non-blinking eyes, and nodded to Alvin.

"I see Lampy's new light bulb of hot, blinding light works perfectly!" laughed Alvin.

"You won't get away with this!" said Larryboy in some other direction as he lay on the ground.

"I'm over here," taunted Alvin.

As Larryboy's face turned, Lampy hit his face again.

Seeing Larryboy laying there in pain, Alvin smiled a wicked smile. Larryboy didn't see it, but that was good. It looked freaky.

"It's over Larryboy! I win, you lose! Bumblyburg is MINE! You are a failure!" yelled Alvin,"All hail Awful Alvin! Say it my robots!"

"All hail Awful Alvin," replied the robots in the same tone.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha!" screeched Alvin.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha!" echoed the robots again in a dull tone.

"Say it Larryboy!" laughed Alvin,"Say all hail Awful Alvin!"

Larryboy did not reply. It would not change the fact he lost.

* * *

Hey again. Sorry I left this thing unfinished for so long. School keeps getting in the way, but I'll try to keep working on this story. :)


	2. Failure in the City

Chapter 2- Failure in the City

Soon Alvin was turning the city of Bumblyburg into Alvinville. He commanded the robots to tear down the statue of the city's founder and build monuments of him. The scared citizens were forced to become Alvin's slaves. Criminals got out of prison and could do whatever they wanted except take over the city.

As Alvin saw this happening, he started to dance. Dancing was obviously his favorite thing, since he did it all the time!

Meanwhile, Larryboy was recovering from temporary blindness as his friend and butler Archibald hid in an ally. Archibald was Larryboy's closest friend. He also helped him fight villains by giving him information back at Larry's mansion.

"Ok," said Archibald, so after you recover, you-"

"It's over, Archibald," Larryboy cut off sadly," Maybe Alvin is right. I can't do anything now. I already lost and Alvin basically took over already. Bumblyburg is doomed and its all my fault. Everyone probably hates me and think I am no longer fit to be their superhero. Or even a superhero at all. I have to forget about it Archie. I failed, and I can't do anything about it."

After a few seconds of silence, Archibald replied," Maybe your right."

"What?! You actually think I'm a failure?" asked a shocked Larryboy.

"What? No," said Archibald quickly, " I mean, it's not like anyone would actually think that."

Just then, two people were running from the robots in the street.

"This is Larryboy's fault!" said one of them.

"And I thought he could save us, but he let Alvin take over!" said the other.

Archibald looked at them and back at Larryboy. " You didn't happen to hear that, did you?"

Larryboy sighed, " I wonder why Alvin is so evil in the first place. What could have happened to him that made him do this and get revenge? That's all he ever seems to want! If we had a time machine, we could go back and change time so he wouldn't have to be evil in the first place!"

Archibald thought about it. "Well, coincidentally, there happened to be a big discovery at the science lab. The scientist have discovered time travel and built a time machine."

"Do you think we could actually go back in time?" asked Larryboy.

"Good idea!" exclaimed Archibald, " This could work!"

"Well, let's go!" said an excited Larryboy, running into a street pole.

"Let's hope your vision is cleared up by then," said Archibald.

* * *

Sorry for not posting and updating for so long! It's just school and stuff. I was finally able to update this when my school was cancelled during Hurricane Sandy-one of the few good things that come from hurricanes. :)


	3. 30 Years in to the 80's

Sorry for not posting for so long!

* * *

Chapter 3- 30 Years in to the 80's

After running through Alvin's chaos, Larryboy and Archibald made it to the science laboratory. After explaining their plan to the scientists, they agreed and showed them the time machine.

It was an oval-shaped machine made of metal. It was the length of a car with an opening on the side. Inside was a big lever with numbers on scales and a button next to it, a bunch of colorful lights on the wall, and a burlap sack on the floor.

"Wow," said Larryboy and Archie in unison and awe.

"Let me show you how this works, said one of the scientists, " Just pull the lever up to go to future dates or down to past dates. Then press this button next to the lever to go to the chosen time."

"What about all those blinking light?" asked Archibald.

"Oh, those are for decorations," replied the scientist.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Larryboy as he walked inside.

"Do you think you could save us? asked a female scientist, shaking. "Look," she said, holding up a poster," Alvin is taking control fast."

Larryboy took the poster and looked at it. It was a picture of Alvin with a crown, surrounded by robots. Under it in red were the words, "**I AM YOU RULER!**"

"Don't worry. I am that hero after all," replied Larryboy.

"Let me come with you," said Archibald, " You can't time travel alone."

Inside the machine, Archibald started to choose the time.

"So where should we go?" asked Larryboy.

"Alvin's childhood would be nice," said Archibald.

"But when was that?" asked Larryboy.

"I'm just going to guess," said Archibald, "Maybe about thirty years ago." Archibald pulled the lever down, scrolling through dates and years. Then he came to a stop.

"Here we go," said Archibald, then he pushed the button on the wall.

Immediately, the machine set off and Larryboy and Archibald were pulled to the ground with sudden force. It felt like the machine was being pulled forward as Larryboy and Archibald yelled.

"Hooollllddddddd ooooonnnnnn!" shrieked Archibald.

Suddenly the machine came to an abrupt stop.

Archie and Larryboy got up. Larryboy looked outside.

The machine was hidden being some tall bushes in the middle of two buildings. The two pushed through the bushes. They seemed to be in Bumblyburg, but the people looked different. Little girls in babydoll dresses giggled by and teenaged men with mullets and worn out jeans rocked out to heavy metal music in the corner. A band in flashy clothing played retro music on a stage. Everything seemed so colorful and different.

Larryboy looked around and then back at Archibald.

Archibald grinned back. "Welcome to the 80's!"


	4. A Blast from the Past

Chapter 4- A Blast from the Past

Suddenly, everyone started looking up. Out of the sky fell devious villain in dark clothing, riding on a big robotic spider. Following him fell a superhero. He ran after the villain and the spider, gleefully shooting at the robot's legs. He took half of them out. The robotic spider fell to the side as it's legs were uneven, tipping the villain into the arms of the police.

"Wait a minute," Larryboy said,"That's Pruneman!"

Pruneman was an elderly retired superhero in Larryboy's time as a hero. But now Pruneman was young and in action.

Larryboy and Archibald watched as a crowd cheered for Pruneman. Larryboy started to step out of the machine behind a building.

"Wait," stopped Archibald, " You don't want anyone to notice a future superhero. It could throw off time as we know it."

"Oh," replied Larryboy. He looked around, " So do you think Alvin is here?"

Suddenly, disco music started playing from a radio. A kid was dancing to it on the street nearby.

"What's going on over there?" wondered Larryboy.

Kids in colorful pants and other 80's styles clothing crowded around to watch.

The kid dancing was dressed in a plain shirt and soccer shorts.

Then all the kids around him started laughing and teased him.

"Wierd!"

"Will he ever stop dancing?"

"What a loser, that's all he thinks about!"

All the kids laughed and walked away. One even threw a can of soda at him. Then the kid sat down on the curb, turned off his music, and looked sad.

"Archibald!" whispered Larryboy.

"Yes?" asked Archibald.

"Look at him. As a superhero, I have to help him!"

"Well, I guess it would be good to help," hesitated Archibald, " But what if he knows you in the future? Let me talk to him, and you can still listen. He can't possibly remember me or what I look like forever."

"Unless you change his life," said Larryboy with a happy tone.

"Well, err, yeah. Then we can see if he somehow knows Alvin." Then Archibald went to the sad boy as Larryboy hid behind the bushes.

"Hello boy," said Archibald.

"Hi," said the boy.

"I see you were made fun of back there,"

"Yeah. No one likes me," he said in a sad tone.

"What about your family?" asked Archie.

"Not them! My parents make me do chores and stuff. That's not love. What makes me happy is music. I love singing and dancing. Yet everyone bothers me about it." he muttered.

"You don't have any friends?" asked Archibald with pity.

"Well," he replied, " I have one friend who will never leave!" The boy started to be gleeful.

"Really? Who?"

"Meet my friend Lampy!" said a happy boy, pulling out a lamp with a face on it from behind a building in a red wagon.

Larryboy and Archibald gasped at this.

"Wait, what's your name?" stuttered Archibald, "What's your name?"

"Alvin," he answered, " but soon it will be _King_ Alvin!"

Larryboy couldn't believe it. He thought of the kid more. He was an onion who liked dancing and singing and was friends with a lamp. Just like Alvin...

"Wait a minute," thought Larryboy, " He doesn't seem so evil."

"Those guys think they could just make fun of me," said Alvin, " But they'll all see! Someday I will get my revenge and take over the whole town! Then everyone will have to do what I want. I can make fun of_ them_! Isn't that right, Lampy?" said an excited Alvin, who then ran off.

"Ok," thought Larryboy again, " He is evil."

Larryboy jumped out.

"Wow, that kid really does have a plan for the future," said Archibald.

"Archie," said Larryboy, " we have to stop him! We can't let him become more evil! This is out chance!"

"I don't think so!" said somone behind Larryboy. Whoever it was, their face was already in Larryboy's when he turned around.

* * *

Just to make this clear if I haven't done so already: I do not own Larryboy or the other characters in the story. They belong to Big Idea Entertainment.

Anyway, a little note about the characters in this chapter-

Pruneman was a superhero featured in a Larryboy chapter book (The Attack of Outback Jack). I never read that book so not much is said about him here. He was an elderly superhero in the book and I guessed he was the superhero in the 80's. I also guessed Alvin was around thirty or so in the present, so I made him a child in the 80's.

I also made up his childhood, how he was unloved and thought his parents hated him when they probably didn't. They just made him do chores. Alvin eventually gets more bad over time.

Keep reading! The story gets better! :)


	5. When Are We?

Chapter 5-When Are We?

"So you think you can change everything?"

"You followed us?" asked a shocked Larryboy.

It was true. Awful Alvin, the present version from Larryboy and Archibald's time, was standing right in front of them.

"Hiding in that sack was a great idea!" laughed Alvin.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Larryboy.

"I heard your plan in the ally in town. I was around you the whole time, and you two never even noticed!" laughed Alvin.

"Well I-" started Larryboy.

"And now that you are here, I hope that you will enjoy miserable life here. Well, actually, I don't hope that. I know that will happen. Meanwhile I will be ruling Alvinville and laughing at how you failed!" said Alvin.

Then he hopped in to the machine.

"Peace out, suckers!" he called out.

"Wait!" yelled Larryboy as he and Archibald ran into the machine.

"Get out of here!" yelled Alvin. He tried punching Larryboy. But Larryboy ducked and hit the lever to a date. Alvin punched the button.

Everyone hit the floor as the machine moved with sudden force.

The machine dropped them off somewhere where a herd of buffalo was coming through.

"Buffalo!" screamed Archibald, falling into the lever. The machine moved again.

As Alvin was pushed Larryboy out of the machine, he used his plungers to hang on to it. Then he looked up. A T. rex looked back at him.

"Archibald, get us out if here!" screamed Larryboy over the dinosaur's roar.

Archibald just flicked the switch and hit the button to a random date, just in time before the dinosaur crushed them.

As Larryboy held on dangerously close to the edge of the machine screaming as the machine zoomed through time.

They stopped at a scene where pioneers were camping.

The three in the machine stared back at the pioneers who did the same. Without blinking, Alvin pushed Larryboy's head in to the lever.

The machine then stopped at what like a Christmas festival in the 1800's. Alvin saw a little kid in front of the machine holding a wrapped present. He took it and hit the lever again.

They once again were pushed to the ground.

"Stop pushing the lever!" said Larryboy to Alvin.

The machine stopped in another time zone. Larryboy could see a little stroller with a baby cucumber inside. Larryboy smiled at him until Alvin tackled him. They ended up going through time again.

When the machine stopped, everyone was on the floor feeling sore. Larryboy's face fell outside of the machine on the ground.

Larryboy looked up at where they were.

"Uh, Archie? Where are we?"

* * *

In case you haven't realised it, the baby was *hint, Larryboy. But you may not have realised it if you didn't know Larryboy was a cucumber. :/


	6. Yes, Two of Them!

Chapter 6- "Yes, Two of Them!"

Larryboy, Archibald, and Alvin looked around.

They were in a city under a red sky. Many of the buildings were severely damaged or were just piles of rubble and ruins. The city was dark with occasional light from nearby small fires. Two vegetables wandered around sadly in dirty clothes and wore metal blinking collars on their necks.

"Larryboy!" exclaimed Archibald, "We been transported seven years into the future!"

"What?" asked Larryboy in shock.

"This is Bumblyburg in the future!" exclaimed Archibald.

"Whoa," replied Larryboy," But why is it such a mess?"

"Look!" Archibald pointed out. Statues of Alvin were scattered in the landscape. Posters of Alvin were everywhere.

"What? Seven years later and still don't defeat Alvin?" Larryboy panicked.

Somebody gasped. It was one of the people nearby. The other whispered, "How is that possible?"

Larryboy felt confused. "Wha-"

Suddenly a robot grabbed Larryboy, surrounded by two others.

Larryboy screamed. "Archibald!"

"Got him," said the robot holding Larryboy, who was struggling to get free.

"King Alvin would want to see this," said another.

"Message him," said the third.

"No time. We must get to Alvin now," replied the first.

As the robots flew away, Archibald followed them to a very big building. In front was the biggest statue of Alvin yet. Behind it were some very big gates. They slid to the side as the robots went through. Archibald quickly went through behind the robots. Then he followed them up some stairs.

"I will imprison him, and you tell Alvin and take out his commands," said the first robot to the others, then they went two different ways.

Before Archibald followed the robot with Larryboy, he heard Alvin's voice in the other direction. He was talking to the other robots. All Archibald could hear was Alvin's voice.

"What's this?

"Larryboy?"

"How is that possible?"

"Normal?"

"What did he say?"

"Oh, I see. The pest from the past. Gather all the slaves to the main hall. They would hate so much to see that failure. Then I'm, going to keep him here, and not let him try to stop me."

"What do you mean that doesn't make sense?"

"Get another operation on, of course!"

"Yes, two of them! The more the better!"

"Just get slaves in the main hall and get Larryboy behind the metal wall. When everyone is there, we will open the wall. Have every robot available shoot him with lasers. Then, in that spot, we will have the operation begin. Have the instruments ready and Larryboy chained up."

"Why show them? To make them suffer more! Those are my orders! GET GOING!"

When the conversation finished, Archie was worried by Alvin's words. He was confused about the "operation," and that there was two of something. But he knew he had to save Larryboy before what was going to happen. They had to get to the past before it was too late!

Horrified, Archibald got going.


	7. DANCE WITH ME, LAMPY!

Chapter 7- "DANCE WITH ME, LAMPY!"

In fifteen minutes, everyone in town showed up in a large hall in the large building, which seemed to be Alvin's palace. Everyone were in dirty clothes and had collars on their necks. The hall was huge was a high ceiling and a huge metal wall in the front. It was opened by a button on the side.

Everyone arrived through four garage gates on two sides of the hall. In the third side was the metal wall and on the fourth was another garage gate leading in to the rest of the building.

When everyone came in, the robots closed the door and blocked all the entrances except the one leading into the rest of the building.

Then from a trap door in the ceiling came the future Awful Alvin on a floating platform. He had a crown on his head, a long black cape, a golden belt with a place holding a remote. Next to him was Lampy, with a crown as well.

"Before I begin," said Alvin, "**SAY IT!**" he screeched.

"All hail King Alvin," said a group of scared and miserable people.

"Hmmm," thought Alvin, "You could do better next time. Anyway, seven years ago I became your great and awesome king."

As Alvin talked, meanwhile Archibald climbed through the air vents and ended up behind the metal. He looked around.

"Master Larry!"

"Archibald!"

Larryboy was tied in chains just like Alvin asked.

"Get me out of here!"

"I better hurry," said Archibald, "Soon Alvin will open the wall and you will be shot by lasers from the robots. Then there will be some kind of operation," Archibald explained.

"Well if I'm hit with lasers, I might need one."

Archibald pulled on the chains. "I could use this sharp piece of metal I found in the vents to file down these chains. They are rusty enough. But I need some time."

"Alvin likes dancing," said Larryboy, " So maybe if we had some music he won't help dancing and save us some time."

"Your right," replied Archibald. He looked around and found a control panel on the wall.

"I could find a way to some music on," said Archibald.

Meanwhile Alvin was talking.

"Something from the past has come back, and I must get rid of it befo-"

Suddenly, music started playing.

"Who turned the music on?" asked Alvin in frustration.

"Archie, turn the music up," said Larryboy.

Alvin could no longer stand it.

"DANCE WITH ME, LAMPY!" yelled Alvin.

As Alvin and Lampy danced, the citizens watched, confused.

Meanwhile, Archibald filed on the rusty chains with the metal quickly.

Then the song ended.

"Whew!" exclaimed Alvin, " Whoever turned on that music, thanks! I feel so alive!"

"But the control panel is behind the metal wall," said a robot.

"But then the only person who could turn it on would have to be over there," said Alvin, " and the only person there is-"

Alvin turned pale.

"Open the wall!"

Archibald and Larryboy heard this and looked at each other. Archibald ran the metal over the chain faster, panicking.

The wall opened.

Larryboy and Archibald froze.

* * *

I thought of this before but I didn't mention it in the story. I think of the song playing that made Alvin was Party Rock Anthem. I just went with it since many people were addicted to it. But saying its name in the story wouldn't make a lot of sense. Although now there's Gangnam Style, which it also catchy and could have made Alvin dance.

Oh well. You decide the music you think Archibald was playing for Alvin which made him go crazy and dance out of nowhere. If you want, tell me in a review!

Keep reading. This story is epic! :)


	8. A Disappointment

Chapter 8- A Disappointment

"Look at what we have here," said Alvin.

Archibald and Larryboy still froze. Archibald slowly filed the chains one last time until the metal shattered to pieces.

"Well if it isn't Larryboy," said Alvin.

Larryboy looked out into the crowd. Some of the people he could recognise. They were all there. Just seven years older. The people who trusted him. There were also new faces as well.

"How do you like the future?" laughed Alvin, "Seven years later and you are still a failure! By the way, speaking of failure, your superhero teacher and all the other superheroes around heard about your failure. Apparently, that old man is disappointed in you. I can see why. You aren't even considered a superhero anymore. Just the hero gone wrong. Or the hero who FAILED!"

Larryboy looked angrily at Alvin.

Bok Choy, the old superhero who taught him at superhero classes, thinks he's a disappointment. That word stung. Larryboy was upset but tried not to show it.

"And now," said Alvin, " I'll make sure you will never go back. You will stay here and be imprisoned here until you die! Which shouldn't be long!" Alvin snickered.

Clank!

Suddenly, Larryboy's chains broke and fell to the floor.

Larryboy and Archibald thought the same thing.

Run.

The two tore off around the crowd to the exits. As they approached each one, the robots close it and block it. After running around and all the entrances were closed, there was one left.

The gate to the rest of the building.

Archibald and Larryboy ran through it and closed it.

It was quiet.

Then five seconds later the robots tore down the wall and pursued the chase.

All the people panicked.

Alvin was angry.

"That's it!" he yelled. Then he turned to one of the robots.

"To get Larryboy, we need Larryboy."

That statement will make sense later.

Meanwhile Archie and Larryboy were hunted down by the robots through the halls of Alvin's palace.

They spotted a door and went through it. When they were in, they grabbed some nearby chairs and a table and blocked the door.

Then the two leaned against the wall to catch their breaths. They looked around.

They were in a dark room. They couldn't see anything.

"Archibald," panted Larryboy, " I'm confused. Why wouldn't I have stopped Alvin by now?"

"I could tell you," said a voice in the corner. A light bulb turned on. The voice sounded familiar.

When Larryboy and Archie saw who it was, their jaws dropped open.


	9. Archibald x 2

Chapter 9- Archibald x 2

Larryboy and Archibald stared. They just couldn't believe it.

"Archibald?" Larryboy stammered, " Why is there two of you?"

The person they met was actually Archibald. Only he had dirtier clothes and a metal collar on his neck like everyone else.

"Actually, I'm from the current time," he answered.

"What happened, Archibald?" asked Larryboy.

"Well, seven years ago, Alvin took over. Soon he was in full control. He created a plasma shield that is activated by a signal tower, causing the red sky. Nothing can get through it. So no one gets in and no one gets out. In fact, you superheroes banging on the outside of the shield. Alvin makes us build monuments for him and do what he wants. His chaotic ways has brought the town to ruins. He even had us build this palace for him. Alvin makes us all wear metal collars," said Archie, looking at his, "He can use them to electrocute us if we displease him. He can also control us with them. But he doesn't do that since if he did, he wouldn't see our pain. Alvin enjoys our pain."

"That's terrible," said Archie from the past.

"It is," sadly replied the future Archibald, " He even destroyed the Larry Mansion. I am now Alvin's butler."

"I'm confused," said Larryboy, "Where am I in all of this?"

"Somehow Alvin found the mansion and the underground cave," said future Archibald, "I think he used super computers or his robots found it. Anyway," he continued, running the memory through his mind.

He was in the cave talking to Larryboy on a microphone and head phones.

"Ok, we can do this. Just go-"

Suddenly, Alvin grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth to mute his screams.

Archibald's head set fell to the floor, with Larryboy asking for help through them.

"Archie? Archibald? Hello? HELLO?! ARCHIBALD?!"

Archibald sighed.

"Then he kidnapped me. Then Alvin got to Larryboy. I still don't know what happened, but you were captured. I remember being in Alvin's lab when you were dragged in by two robots. You were strapped to an operation table."

In his memory, Archibald saw Larryboy's eyes snap open. They exchanged panicking glances silently. Suddenly a metal dome closed around Larryboy.

Archibald continued," I wanted to help, but then it was too late."

"Too late?" asked Larryboy, "What happened?"

Archibald didn't answer. He was in deep sad thoughts.

"Archibald?" asked Larryboy.

Archibald snapped out of thought. Then he looked back at Larryboy, his lost friend.

Almost immediately, Archibald leaned into Larryboy into what could be a hug, but Archie didn't have any hands. Tears swelled up in his eyes.

"Um, Archibald?" interrupted Larryboy," is it true about what Alvin said, about the other superheroes?"

Archie was silent for a second.

"Yes," he said, "After what happened."

"What?" asked Larryboy.

"And I can agree,"

"What?!" asked Larryboy, more shocked.

"Well it's been seven years and everyone is miserable, Alvin is ruler, and you are-"

"I thought you would always have my back!" angrily cut off Larryboy,"But now...grr..you think I am a failure and a disappointment! Everyone thinks that now. I would have never thought you would, of all the people...you actually told me...were you thinking that the whole time, even from the begin?! Sure, let everyone think I'm a failure! Well I'm sick of this!" ranted Larryboy as he angrily paced the room. Then he dropped the same poster of Alvin from before. He looked at it, frowned angrily, and threw it into the corner.

Both Archibalds were quiet and stared at the floor.

After a long silence, Larryboy asked, "Wait, what were you saying about what happened to me?"

Just then, there was a crash as the wall crumbled to pieces.

Future Archibald shook in fear.

"There."


	10. Minor Upgrades

Chapter 10- Minor Upgrades

Larryboy and the Archibalds stared. There were some robots and Awful Alvin facing them. But they didn't pay attention to them. They paid attention to someone else.

"Larryboy," smiled Alvin wickedly, "Meet Larryboy!"

Among the robots was someone who almost looked like Larryboy. Only one of his eyes was a laser, his plungers were metallic, and his clothes were black with a few metal parts and buttons. His mask was gray, his skin was paler, and he had a black cape. And he did not look friendly.

"Is that suppose to be me?" asked Larryboy.

"In the future, your...well...that," said future Archie, trembling with fear.

"What?" asked a shocked Larryboy.

"I did some 'minor' upgrades," said Alvin.

"So you gave me a makeover?" asked Larryboy with a little humor.

"You know what I did!" said a frustrated Alvin, "Now let me show you what my work can do."

Just then, future Larryboy aimed his laser eye at Larryboy and the Archibalds. He only ended up hitting the ceiling above them, causing bits of the ceiling to crumble on them. As they scattered on Larryboy, he shrieked, "RUN!"

Larryboy and the Archibalds ran through the hallway with Alvin, the robots, and the future Larryboy chasing them.

"Archie," panted Larryboy as they ran, "I'm sorry! This is all my fault!"

"No!" answered the past Archibald, "We have to get back to the time machine and go back. I actually believe you can stop this!"

"Really?"

Suddenly, future Archibald starting yelling. His collar on his neck started electrocuting him. "Help!" yelled Archibald as electricity was sent through his body every couple of seconds or so as he ran. He jumped everytime he was electrocuted.

Just then, future Archibald fell to the floor. Larryboy and the other Archibald stop running and watch him in fear. Suddenly, a metal plunger flies through the air and attached to future Archibald. It began pulling him back. He tried to grasp at the ground.

"The metal plunger!" screamed future Archibald, "It sucks on to stuff as by sucking in air! It's as strong as a vacuum!"

"Future Archie!" Larryboy panicked.

"Hey," he gasped, "Go defeat Alvin! Do it for me!"

"What?" asked Larryboy.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you...for seven years. Hurry!" future Archibald yelled. Then he was pulled back by the plunger, screaming.

Larryboy and Archibald gasped, then continued running.

They ran through the ruined town as Alvin, evil Larryboy, and the robots kept chasing them. As Larryboy and Archibald ran through town, chaos and destruction followed as lasers flew, buildings (or what was left of them) crumbled, and every nearby person screaming in fear. As they saw Larryboy, they muttered disgust at him.

But for a second, they felt somewhat hope. But that hope was lost when debris piled on them.

Archibald and Larryboy had no idea where they were going.

"Where's the machine?" panicked Larryboy.

"I think it's this way," yelled Archibald.

Soon they were at the edge of town.

Suddenly, Larryboy and Archibald ran into something. They slammed into it like it was a wall and fell to the ground. They didn't really see anything, just the landscape ahead with a dark red tone set in it. They realised they have reached the end of the shield.

Larryboy and Archie lay on the ground in pain. They looked behind them. The chasers were getting closer.

"They're coming!" yelled Archibald.

The two banged on the shield. During this, Larryboy banged a plunger against it, causing it to stick to it. He looked up and saw the rest of the shield form a dome shape.

Larryboy grabbed Archibald with one plunger and used the other to stick to the ceiling of the shield. They were pulled upward.

"Hey," said Archibald, "There's the street where we left the machine."

Once they got there, they ran to the spat where the machine was.

Larryboy and Archibald stopped in their tracks and gasped.

The machine was gone.


	11. Why?

Chapter 11- Why?

By this point, Larryboy and Archibald were freaking out and looked frantically around.

"Where is the machine?!"screamed Larryboy.

"Ok, he left it here after you were captured," quickly said Archibald as Alvin and his army came closer every second. They were just a few blocks away. "We left it here..."thought Archibald, "ALVIN!"

"What?"

"The past Alvin was here with us, but not when you were captured. He left WITHOUT US!"

Larryboy screamed. Then he fell to the ground. He was totally falling apart.

"Why? Why? Why?" he said out loud as he banged his head against a building.

Archie looked at the ground. He was trying not to panic but was extremely nervous as well. Archibald looked behind him. He saw that their attackers were coming closer.

"Wait, wouldn't there be a time machine here?" asked Archibald.

"What?" asked a hopeless Larryboy.

"If there is one in the past, it's possible there is one in the future!" exclaimed Archibald.

"There is," said a small voice.

Larryboy and Archibald turned. It was the same scientist they met seven years ago before they left.

"The machine is somewhat destroyed now, but maybe someone could fix it," she explained.

"Archie," said Larryboy,"You're a genius. Can you fix it?"

"I'll see what I could do," replied Archibald.

So the former scientist led Larryboy and Archibald through the shadows, avoiding Alvin very well.

"Here's the science lab," she explained,"but now Alvin has robots run it. The machine is inside a big safe, but Alvin left it unlocked since he thinks no one will find it."

"How do you know all of this?"asked Archibald.

"I go my ways," she answered,"If you try to get in and start fixing the machine though, the robots will surely attack."

The scientist looked around at the robots swarming the building like bees at a giant bee hive. Then she muttered something like "Good luck," then ran off.

Larryboy thought to himself.

"Archibald," said Larryboy, "How about I go and distract the robots away, and you jump in and fix the machine?"

Archibald agreed, and Larryboy started the distraction.

He walked in front of the building. Then he started making as much noise as he could. He screamed and threw rocks, wood, ashes, and whatever he could find lying around. Soon all the robots came out of the building and from around every other corner. Alvin was riding on his flying platform with Lampy. He saw Larryboy.

"He's on a rampage. He lost his mind," said one robot to Alvin.

"Destroy him!" commanded Alvin.

As the robots surrounded Larryboy, he quickly ran off and led the robots behind him.

When the coast was clear, Archibald ran into the building and found the ruined machine. He started fixing it.

* * *

Hey, hope you are enjoying this story. I try to get at least a chapter up on those days I have enough free time. Right now I write the story out first and then type it out to save time. Just to let you know, this story is over 15 chapters now.


	12. Hero After All

The following chapter is somewhat corny. Oh well.

* * *

Chapter 12- Hero After All

Alvin's fleet of robots and Alvin chased Larryboy once again.

Larryboy ran to the streets, dodging lasers and jumping over piles of rubble. Eventually Larryboy made it up to a building. At the top he seemed safe. Then the robots flew after him. What was worse was that the building started to crumble!

Larryboy panicked and jumped to the next building. When that one crumbled, he jumped to the next. And the next. And the next.

All throughout this, Larryboy could hear the people scream in terror.

Suddenly Larryboy came to a stop at one building. He looked behind him. The army was right behind him, lasers charged up.

"Give it up, Larryboy," sneered Alvin, "You can't defeat me. You never will. You will be a failure for the next seven years and the rest of your life!"

"You don't know that," answered Larryboy, even though he knew that wasn't a good answer.

"What? Don't you see! I'm the villain who won. And besides, it's true. Don't you know how you lost? Besides Lampy's bright light in your eyes, you were the one who let me capture you!" yelled Alvin.

"What?"

"After a long day of defeat, you actually fell under my pressure! Thus showing my power! You literally fell to the ground in front of me! Maybe not everyone knows that's what happened, but let everyone know you suck! You failed because I won!" laughed Alvin. This memory was actually very funny to him.

"So you think I lose because of me falling under pressure?" asked Larryboy.

"Yes, that's it!" smiled Alvin is satisfaction. "Everyone should agree. They suffer because of you. And me. They suffer because of me and you. A team. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you helped me take over. Good team, partner in crime! You and me, peas in a pod, a pair of socks, the peanut butter to my jelly, the shovel to my sand, the foot to my kidney," said Alvin getting ahead of himself.

"What am I saying?" continued Alvin, "I hate you. So I wouldn't say you are my partner. But anyway, the people suffer. And your friend, the asparagus guy!"

"What about him?" asked Larryboy worriedly.

"That trader!" said Alvin, shaking a fist," Arthur, Arnold, whatever. You know what I did?"

"I'll tell you," said Alvin without letting Larryboy answer," He is probably resting in peace. I don't know why its sounds so peaceful since he was chased by your future evil self to his death."

Larryboy was shocked. Archibald was dead! Or at least seven years later. Even though the past Archibald was still alive somewhere, it still hurt to see him die in the future.

Larryboy knew it was his fault. Everything he saw. The destruction, the pain, the suffering, the death of his closest friend-it mostly his fault. None of it would have happened if Larryboy stopped Alvin. He only failed because of giving up under Alvin's pressure...

Larryboy realised something.

"Your victory won't last long, Alvin! It's going to take more than a bright light and your pressure to take me down! Maybe you did win. For now," said Larryboy in sudden courage.

"What do you mean? I won!" yelled Alvin in rage.

"You do realize I could still go back in time to reverse this now that I know how you defeated me," replied Larryboy with a little uncertainty. He wasn't sure if Archie fixed the machine or if he would make it out alive, but he couldn't let Alvin know that.

"What? I made you my cyborg slave! We are somewhat a team! I made you how you are today! Half metal and evil to the core!" yelled Alvin.

"Well I'm still a cucumber superhero right now," replied Larryboy.

"You know what I mean!" screamed Alvin in frustration, "And do you think it will all turn out all rainbows and lollipops since you have self courage? Don't be so childish! It's all 'God made me special and He loves me very much!' for you. FORGET IT. Say 'All hail Alvin!' Say I won! Say you gave up like you do seven years ago! You can't do this!" screamed Alvin with a hint of terror in his voice. Just for a minute he felt he just ruined his victory, but he wasn't going to let it happen."What makes you think you can defeat me, you failure?"

"Because-"

Larryboy was cut off as part of the building he was standing on crumbled. It gave way and Larryboy fell.

Even though Larryboy was a superhero, he was not the kind that could fly.

Normally, Larryboy would be screaming like crazy falling fast down forty feet. But unusually he was not.

"Because I'm not a failure," muttered Larryboy to himself. "I AM THAT HERO!" he yelled.

Then Larryboy looked up and fired a plunger.


	13. Down Came the Rain

Chapter 13- Down Came the Rain

Larryboy's plunger attached to a building. He swung to its roof.

Larryboy realised he was on top of Alvin's palace. Lasers flew all over the place as robots chased him once again.

Larryboy ran across the high roof. It was really high. In fact, the top of the giant plasma dome shield was above his head by less than five feet. Larryboy looked ahead and a cell phone tower. Above it appeared to be the red shield emitting out of it.

Larryboy looked behind him. The robots were getting closer. Then he looked up.

Larryboy could see other superheroes banging on top of the shield. Just as future Archibald said, they were trying to break in. But the sight of seven years ago Larryboy before becoming the superhero that lost gave them shock. Some even felt ashamed of him.

Larryboy soon came to the tower. He had an idea. He turned around to face the chasers again. They stopped, ready to finish him with their laser hands pointed at him, all charged up. That was one of their feature- lasers from their hands.

Just as they fired at Larryboy, Larryboy jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the lasers. What the robots hit instead was the shield tower.

The tower exploded. Like a bubble, the plasma shield popped, revealing the night sky. Unfortunately, the superheroes on the shield fell yelling at Larryboy.

Larryboy looked up from where he fell on the roof.

"Yeah!" he cheered at his victory.

Suddenly, rain poured down. It wad actually raining this whole time.

Alvin's shield did not only guard the city but it blocked the weather. But now rain poured down on the robots, making their circuits blow. Larryboy could also see a large satellite nearby. It happened to control all the robots. But it was not stong enough against rain either. It stopped working, shutting down every single robots even if they were safe from the rain.

Alvin nearby was enraged.

"My minions!" he cried, 'Nevermind! I have more allies that you think!" Then he ran off.

Larryboy got up and shook the water off as the rain stopped. Then he fired another plunger and swung to the ground. He landed at the corner of the building, Larryboy heard whispering and crying.

He knew these voices.


	14. Those Good Days

So far this story is great! Thanks for all the nice reviews so far! Hope you keep enjoying the story! :)

* * *

Chapter 14- Those Good Days

"I can't believe it," said a voice. Larryboy looked around the corner. He couldn't believe it. He knew these people!

It was Bob, Junior and Vicki. Larryboy knew them since they worked for the town's newspaper and he worked there as a janitor undercover. Well, seven years ago. They looked different. Now they were miserable and wore the same dirty clothing and collars like everyone else. Junior looked the most different, since back then he was five. Now he was twelve. Vicki was crying, Bob looked worried, and Junior, who was always cheerful, just looked sad.

Larryboy listened to their conversation.

"Did you see him?" asked Junior.

"Yes, that's what I mean when I said I can't believe it. I just can't believe he's back," said Bob.

"Finally!" said Junior, a little cheerier.

Bob sighed. "Those were good days."

Vicki sobbed harder. "I still can't believe he was gone in the first place. And what's worst he didn't remeber anything. He doesn't know who I am. He doesn't remeber before. He's a different person now. He doesn't care."

"I bet he could still save us," said Junior with hope.

"Junior, it's been seven years," said Bob, somewhat destroying that hope.

"Still," frowned Junior," Bob, you always encouraged me. But after what happened, you stopped."

"It's different now," said Bob, feeling a little remorse. "You know I hate to come across his path these days. Alvin is bad enough. I'm surprised I could make it through all these years."

Vicki started to calm down. "He will always be my hero...even though he lost his mind.

Larryboy was even feeling disappointed a little in himself. They changed. He changed. Everything changed. Vicki's words echoed in his head. He even has a little thing for Vicki. He had to fix everything.

"Come on, let's go. The past Larryboy destroyed the shield and I heard people will try to make their escapes," said Bob.

"Not before going through me," said an angry voice.

The three gasped.

Larryboy recognised this voice too. It was his.

Out of a pile of rubble rose the future evil Larryboy. Larryboy realised his future self was protected from the rain.

Bob, Junior, and Vicki screamed and panicked to the streets. Soon everyone nearby started to scream and run as well.

Larryboy stayed hidden. He was somewhat scared too...of himself! Back then, people would love it when he was nearby as a superhero. Now people were screaming in terror and running like crazy as if they were lit on fire. Larryboy watched himself as he walked toward the people in a threatening way.

"Please Larryboy, let us go!" cried one person.

"I don't think I can do that," said future Larryboy.

Then he got ready to shoot them with his laser eye.

Larryboy could not hide anymore.

Suddenly, just as future Larryboy fired, the other Larryboy jumped into him, knocking them both over.

Everyone gasped and backed away.

Evil Larryboy looked angrily at Larryboy. He pushed him and got up. Then he started to shoot at him.

Larryboy dodged every laser. Then he tried to shoot a plunger at future Larryboy.

To his surprise, future Larryboy flew up into the air 30 feet high as a jet pack sprang up from his back.

Larryboy stared at the sky. Then future Larryboy dropped to the ground. He would have crushed Larryboy if he had not moved out of te way.

Future Larryboy stared menacingly up at Larryboy. Then he hit him back with a metal plunger. As Larryboy lay on the ground, future Larryboy fired out more shots. Larryboy jumped out of their way.

Then evil Larryboy through a small rock at one of Larryboy's eyes. As Larryboy winced in pain, he barely saw through the other one before future Larryboy made a direct hit to his face with another metallic plunger. Larryboy was pushed backwards and laid unconscious.

Evil Larryboy took this as his chance.

"I'm not going to kill you," said evil Larryboy as he walked up toward Larryboy, "You're just going to feel a pinch."

Suddenly, Larryboy's eyes snapped open and he shot a plunger at his future self, pushing him back with full force. Then he shot a plunger to the top of a building. After he swung up there, his future self flew up there as well.

"Hey you...well me," said Larryboy to future evil Larryboy," You're on the wrong side! Snap out of it! Why can't you remember being a superhero? Being me?"

"That was before," answered future Larryboy," All I know is that it's better to be evil than be what I have been before."

"But what about justice? What about defeating evil?" asked Larryboy as he hopped backwards. Evil Larryboy was starting to walk towards him slowly on the roof.

Just as future Larryboy was close enough, he shot a metallic plunger at Larryboy's throat. Now Larryboy was pushed up against a another building ten feet high, starting to choke.

"Remember Archie?" asked Larryboy, trying to get future Larryboy to remember, "What about Bumblyburg? It doesn't have to be like this!"

For a brief second future Larryboy started to remember with a shocked look on his face. But he shook it off and kept going.

"What about those villains?" yelled Larryboy, "Defeating them? Saving the day? We can't let Awful Alvin win? Don't you get it?!" chocked Larryboy.

Evil Larryboy started to remember more. "Stop it! Get out of my head!" he yelled in anguish.

Larryboy then remembered one more thing that could get his future self to snap.

"I...am...that...hero!" gasped Larryboy.

At this, evil Larryboy released the plunger. Larryboy slid to the ground off the side of the building, gasping for air.

Evil Larryboy fell to the roof on his "knees." But he was not evil anymore.

* * *

Yeah, I wanted to have Bob, Junior, and Vicki in the story, so I did.

In case you are confused about the two Larryboy stuff, when the word future or evil is in front of the word Larryboy, it refers to the future Larryboy. If Larryboy's name has nothing like that before it, it just refers to the past regular Larryboy. Same goes for the Archibalds. Just wanted to clear that up if you got confused. Unless this whole thing was confusing. Oh well.


	15. Conjecture the Actuality

Enjoy these next chapters. Since I'm posting on Christmas, Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 15- Conjecture the Actuality

Future Larryboy breathed deeply as memories began to flood back in his mind. Then he slid to the ground off the side of the building to Larryboy.

Meanwhile, Larryboy was gasping for air. Then future Larryboy fell to his side.

"I'm sorry!" quickly said future Larryboy, "It...it was Alvin. He did this to me. He took away who I was."

"Uhh-huh," gasped Larryboy as he simply looked up at future Larryboy, "Yeah."

"I can't believe I fell for this trick. Why would I surrender?!" angrily said future Larryboy. Then he looked over to the other Larryboy again, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Larryboy, getting back on his "feet." "Now would you please help Archibald and I get back to the past and stop Alvin like we should have?"

_"Definitely,"_ smiled future Larryboy," Where's Archibald?"

"He was fixing the time machine at the science lab. I'll call him to see if he's ready." Then he called Archibald with a radio in his plunger.

"Hey Archie," said Larryboy to his friend, "Did you fix the machine?"

"Yes, yes I did," said a cheerful Archibald, "In fact, inculcating the era contrivance was quite facile. I just had to fix a few furrows and consociate the cable. I cannot conjecture the actuality that I was adept to re-discern time transit. Isn't that confounding? I do not mean to gasconade myself, but this is a rather marvelous acquisition. Do you think so?"

Larryboy did not know how to respond.

"It was easy," said Archibald, somewhat annoyed.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" asked Larryboy.

"Just get to the science lab. I will be able to wheel the machine out on a cart I found," replied Archibald.

"Ok," said Larryboy, ending the call. Then he turned to future Larryboy. "Come on, let's go."

"What do we have here?" asked Alvin, who was approaching them. For the first time in the future, it seemed as if he was powerless with no robots behind him or a cyborg next to him. He didn't have his floating platform either. It was just him.

"Look Alvin," said Larryboy, "you can't so anything now. You have no more robots or my future self. It's just you against me and me...with cool gadgets."

Alvin laughed, "Is that so?"

"Well, yeah," replied Larryboy.

"I wouldn't say so," sneered Alvin, "I told you I have more allies than you think. It's you against me and...Lampy!" smiled Alvin, holding up Lampy.

"Lampy" asked Larryboy, a little amused, "But he is just a lamp!"

Just then, Alvin set Lampy on the ground. Suddenly, the lamp stand with a drawn smiley face on its shade started to grow. At the bottom of its stand appeared robotic spider-like legs. Lampy became over twenty feet tall. From his sides came out robotic arms. The top two had sharpen edges while the rest had guns attached to them, unlike the lasers of the robots.

Both Larryboys stared up at the robotic monster that still had a silly simile on as Alvin laughed wickedly.

"Enjoy you traiter!" yelled Alvin as one of the sharp arms pulled future Larryboy upward by his shirt. "I gave my old friend here some upgrades too," said Alvin smiling evilly. Future Larryboy yelled as he hung from Lampy's arm. He was did not know what to do. Alvin never told him about _this_.

"And as for you," said Alvin, turning to Larryboy. Then he pulled out the remote that he had in his belt.

"Oh no," gasped someone nearby in the crowd of slaves.

Larryboy turned around and looked at the crowd. The person who gasped was actually future Archibald! Larryboy was shocked. He thought future Archibald was dead! Perhaps he made it out alive after all! Yet Larryboy could see future Archie sustained some injuries as well.

Suddenly, Larryboy heard a beeping sound. Alvin pressed the button on the remote. "I know I never used this before and that this was for those special emergencies," said Alvin, "This is just what I need it for."

immediately, the metal collars on the people's necks started to blink rapidly until they lit a smooth green light.

"Run," Bob told Larryboy.

Suddenly, the people's turned to a striking red. Their faces turned vicious but at the same time mindless. They were under Alvin's control.

Meanwhile, future Larryboy was carried away by Lampy, screaming. Larryboy was alone.

"Get him!" commanded Alvin, "And do not forget to say it!"

"All hail Alvin," muttered the crowd in a monotone voice as they crowded Larryboy. Everyone he knew was after him.

"It's over Larryboy," sneered Alvin.

Larryboy simply stared, wondering what to do. Then he shot a plunger and flew away.

* * *

A couple of notes on this chapter about the Archibalds.

For Archibald's speech with all those big words like inculcating and conjecture, I had to use a thesaurus a lot to write it. Did he confuse you like he confused Larryboy?

As for future Archibald, I originally planned for him to remain dead but I decided he would survive- only to try to go after Larryboy in the end.


	16. Gone in a Flash

Chapter 16- Gone in a Flash

Larryboy panted as he ran. Behind him was an angry mob of people under Alvin's control. Alvin was leading them in front of the crowd.

As Larryboy ran, people yelled at him from behind. He passes through the remains of buildings and around dead robots as rocks and pieces of wood were thrown his way.

Larryboy turned around a corner and saw the science lab. He could see Archibald with the time machine on a cart like he said.

Archibald was smiling at himself about his achievement when he saw Larryboy running. To his surprise, he could see everyone else running after him.

"Archie!" yelled Larryboy.

Archibald panicked and got inside the machine. He called to Larryboy," Hurry!"

Larryboy fired a plunger and swung to the machine. Once he got inside, the crowd arrived and started attacking the time machine. They rocked it back and forth. Archibald and Larryboy tumbled around inside. Larryboy tried to block the wide entrance inside from the mob.

Suddenly, someone lit the machine on fire!

"Hurry Archie! Get us out of here before the machine is destroyed!" yelled Larryboy as he crouched in the corner away from the growing flames.

"I'm trying!" yelled Archibald as he rapidly pulled the lever down and scrolled for the right date. As the machine kept rocking, Archibald struggled to push the button to save themselves.

In a flash of light, the machine disappeared. The crowd fell on top of each other.

Alvin saw this and fell to the ground in anguish.

"**NOOOOOOO**!" he screamed to the sky.


	17. Making a Comeback

Chapter 17- Making a Comeback

"Everything is perfect," Alvin muttered to himself.

It was present day in Bumblyburg. There was for Alvin to be done. He had to make metal collars to control the people and find a way to keep everyone in the city in and everyone else out. His robots were chasing people, trying to get them in place so Alvin could give orders. With Larryboy gone, Alvin's plan were come out quicker that expected.

It has been five hours sine Alvin ditched Larryboy in the future and left with the time machine. When he returned to the present, he had the robots destroy the machine. Alvin knew that Larryboy or Archie were never coming back.

Alvin was in the park on a wooden stage. Next to Alvin was the robot satellite that was supposed to be destroyed by Larryboy that morning but never was. With Larryboy gone, Alvin knew he could bring it out in public.

Soon the people were in place. They were surrounded by a wall of robots. They couldn't escape.

Alvin began his speech. "Now that I got rid of your so-called hero...forever...I can freely enforce my laws and begin my dictatorship. You must say 'All hail Alvin' daily and continue work on-"

Suddenly, Alvin was interrupted when a time machine, full of flames appeared in the air a few feet above the satellite. Alvin stared in shock. That does not make any sense at all!

Larryboy and Archibald hung on from inside the machine as it crashed below, miraculously on the satellite. The robots were immediately shut down. Everyone stayed frozen in shock.

Larryboy and Archibald ran out screaming and panicking a they tried to get the tiny dancing flames off them. Catching their breaths as they the fires burnt out, they sat on the ground staring at the flaming machine. In a few seconds, it exploded.

"How did we just survive that?" asked Archibald confused and surprised.

Meanwhile, Alvin did not care. He was furious about his satellite.

"No! How is that even possible? You will pay for this Larryboy!" he yelled.

Just then Larryboy shot a plunger at Alvin, knocking him down.

"You and your plungers are no match for me now!" he answered, grinning wickedly as Larryboy glowered back. Unexpectedly, Alvin ripped an arm off of one of the nearby robots. Then he held it up to Larryboy, who had no idea what was happening. But Archie knew what was about to happen. He got up and ran farther away.

"Duck!" he yelled to Larryboy.

Suddenly, Alvin somehow gained control of the arm and started to activate its laser feature. He aimed it at Larryboy.

Soon lasers flew towards Larryboy. He successfully dodged them all except one. Larryboy looked up at Alvin, half his face burnt and blackened, breathing heavily.

"Larryboy! RUN!" screeched Archie.

"I'm tired of running," said Larryboy, "Seriously, we ran all day from Alvin. Can't I use some other method?"

Suddenly, Alvin ran up to Larryboy and punched him in the face, hard. This was an advantage of Alvin's hand-like roots.

Larryboy fell back, surprised and in pain. Alvin never did anything like this before.

"It's over Larryboy," said Alvin. "Just give it up. You can become my right-hand man. Together, you and me, ruling over this city like peas in a-"

"NEVER!" yelled Larryboy, with the thought of him as Alvin's cyborg and the almost death of Archibald in his mind. Larryboy shot a plunger at Alvin with full force.

Incredibly, Alvin was pulled and pushed by the plunger. He fell right at the hands of a convenient crowd of policemen. Alvin looked back at Larryboy with something he has not felt all day. Fear.

"La-Lampy!" Alvin cried. But Lampy just stood there, smiling back at his troubled friend. Alvin screamed in defeat.

Soon construction was going on to rebuild the damages so far. To Larryboy, this was small compared to what he saw before.

Larryboy stood by Archie as they watched Alvin being dragged away.

"Good job, Master Larryboy," said Archie, smiling at Larryboy, "You easily stopped what could have been horrific. I admit I did not actually believe you could do it. That was a mistake."

"Thanks Arch," replied Larryboy, "I was able to do it all along," he said with confidence. Larryboy looked at Alvin, "I feel a little bad for Alvin knowing he just wanted a better life."

"Too bad he did not try to achieve it right," said Archibald wisely. Then he looked at Larryboy's bruised and burnt face. "Alvin is beginning to become a more dangerous threat to Bumblyburg. You must prepare for his further attacks." Archibald then thought deeply about something."I still do not understand how the time line changed. The horrible future we saw would have only happened if we did not see it. This doesn't make sense."

"No," said Larryboy, as if he understood what Archie meant, "No it doesn't."

"Hey Larryboy!" yelled Alvin, as he was dragged away, "Don't get all happy! I'll be back! Where's the hero for Bumblyburg then?"

"I'll be ready Alvin," Larryboy yelled. "**I AM THAT HERO!**" Then, with Archibald hanging on to one of Larryboy's plungers, he shot the other and flew away.

**THE END!**

* * *

This is definitely one of my favorite stories I wrote. It was fun writing it. This story was in my head for over a year!

Hope you enjoyed the story! If you are wondering about the wierd title still, I first had the story with the title "Timeless." Then I changed it to "Timeless Moments, first referring to just Alvin's life and later on referring to what happened to Larryboy when he went to the future. Then I changed it to "Timeless Moments with You." "You" could refer to Alvin or maybe Larryboy. Long story short, I chose this title since it had to do with time and it was ironic. If you just read this paragraph and are totally confused, sorry about that.

Enjoyed this story? Read my other stories as well! More coming soon! :)

BYE!


End file.
